matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
V.J. Weatherly
V.J. Weatherly, also known as Witch Doctor or Fuzzy, is a member of both the Jamaican military and the Coalition of Minnows team. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, V.J. Weatherly joined the Jamaican Army, becoming an expert in communications, and eventually was given the official call-sign of Witch Doctor. In 1996, Witch Doctor was among Jamaica's representatives in a meeting of small nations to discuss uniting to restore the Golden Capstone in order to avert the destruction threatened by the Tartarus sunspot. As Jamaica's representation in the mission, Witch Doctor was assigned to help guard Lily until she was old enough to begin translating the clues leading to the hiding places within the seven Ancient Wonders. Over the next several years spent raising Lily at the team's base in Kenya, Witch Doctor would play with Lily, and when showing her how to be stealthy, they often terrorised Doris Epper by sneaking up on her. Over time, Lily gave him the nickname Fuzzy, due to his dreadlocks. When Lily turned ten, she managed to decipher the first part of the Callimachus text, and soon afterwards Jack West Jr led Fuzzy and the rest of the team to the Sudan to locate the Colossus of Rhodes Piece. Seven Ancient Wonders As the team made their way into the ancient mine, Fuzzy monitored the Europeans communications, reporting that they had breached into the Grand Cavern and that American CIEF forces were closing in on their location. Once the team entered the cavern and initiated the Warblers, Fuzzy led the charge as they activated the Master Snare trap, covering the first hole with an X-bar. As the others started clearing the traps, Fuzzy heeded Jack's warning about rolling boulders almost too late, and was knocked down to the lower level, injuring his shoulder. Once Jack and Lily retrieved the Piece, the former helped Fuzzy as they made their escape, only to lose the Piece in the process to Cal Kallis and his CIEF team. Once they had made it back to the Halicarnassus, Fuzzy's shoulder was seen to by Zoe, however the injury was severe enough to force him to sit the next mission to recover the Alexandria Lighthouse Piece from Hamilcar's Refuge. After the others returned to the Halicarnassus empty-handed, Fuzzy listened as the team discussed the entries of the next two Pieces, which apparently offered no clues to their locations. Once Jack reluctantly decided they needed to liberate Mustapha Zaeed, an expert on the Capstone, from Guantanamo Bay to help, Fuzzy manned the plane's turrets and fired rubber bullets at the defending Marines to distract them while Jack and Zoe retrieved the terrorist. Once they had him, Fuzzy contacted his nation's attaché to request a hanger in Jamaica for them to hide out in while the Americans searched for their plane. With Zaeed's assistance, the team were able to determine the locations of the next two Pieces, and soon Fuzzy joined Wizard and Zoe as they ventured to the St. Peter's Basilica, not so they could take the Piece, but so that Wizard could memorise the inscription. Soon after they contacted Dorris to inform her of their success, however, Fuzzy and the others were captured by Father del Piero's men. After del Piero met with them to gloat, he brought Fuzzy, Wizard and Zoe with him and Alexander to Luxor to watch as he attempted to take the Americans' gathered Capstone Pieces. After del Piero's men were blindsided by Judah's forces, Fuzzy and the others were reunited with the similarly-captured Lily and Stretch, and brought along to Giza. Fuzzy, Zoe and Stretch were kept in a Black Hawk at the base of the Great Pyramid to be used as hostages that Judah would order killed if Lily didn't comply to his commands. During the ritual of power, however, the remainder of the Coalition team assaulted the CIEF on the scaffold from the hovering Halicarnassus, and in the confusion Fuzzy and the others escaped from their bonds and took control of the Black Hawk, using it to help bring down CIEF choppers. After the battle was over, Fuzzy rejoined the rest of the team on the Halicarnassus and, once they had taken the used Capstone, left the area. Between Seven Ancient Wonders and The Six Sacred Stones Some time after the mission was completed, Fuzzy returned to Jamaica to resume his regular duties, while occasionally being asked to go over some details of the Capstone mission. During his time off, he would regularly visit Jack and Lily at Jack's remote farm in Australia. Though the absence of most of her former guardians, including Fuzzy, was hard on Lily at first, she in turn took to visiting of then in their home nation whenever possible. Fuzzy was able to rejoin the entire team as they celebrated the 2007 New Year at the Burj al Arab in Dubai. Some time shortly before the first of December 2007, Fuzzy was captured by Wolf (presumably in an attempt to find out the location of Jack's farm and the Firestone he possessed) and was killed soon afterwards. The Six Sacred Stones After the Chinese failed to capture Jack or the Firestone, Wolf decided that once his sources had figured out where he and the team had fled, he would have Fuzzy "reunited" with them. Jack, realising that a new crisis was upon them, tried to get in touch with Fuzzy to invite him to the new meeting of nations, and his lack of response and apparent lateness worried the Australian. After Wolf's people pinpointed the Coalition of Minnows team at the Burj al Arab, he had Fuzzy's severed head sent in a box to the room they were staying in. Jack opened the box and was horrified, but had little time to dwell on the matter as a plane headed to crash into the building. Skills * Expert Combatant: As a soldier in the Jamaican Army, Fuzzy has been trained in several forms of hand-to-hand combat. * Expert Marksman: Being a trained soldier, Fuzzy is an accurate marksman and capable of using a variety of different firearms. * Communications Expert: During his time in the Jamaican military, Fuzzy became a specialist in communications devices. Equipment Weapons To Be Added... Other Equipment To Be Added... Trivia *Fuzzy's expertise is in communications. *Fuzzy is the first member of the Coalition of Minnows team to survive the novel he debuted in and then die in the follow-up (although this apparently occurred in the interim before the main story of The Six Sacred Stones begins). Category:Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Coalition of Minnows Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Seven Ancient Wonders Category:The Six Sacred Stones